1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates generally to capacitors formed within integrated circuits. More particularly, the invention relates to capacitors with enhanced capacitance formed within integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitors find common use in integrated circuits as signal transduction components as well as data storage components. A common goal when fabricating capacitors within integrated circuits is to form capacitors with enhanced capacitance within limited semiconductor substrate surface area. Under such circumstances, integrated circuit die may often be fabricated with enhanced performance and reduced size.
Current approaches to forming higher capacitance capacitors provide multi-layer capacitor structures within minimized substrate area. While effective in providing increased capacitance, additional improvements in capacitance are nonetheless desirable. The present invention is directed towards that object.